deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Winged Staff Dragons
Winged Staff Dragons is the Native American Deadly Alliance, the Central American Deadly Alliance, and the Original Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The group of young enchantresses has maintained the balance of nature and use their powerful magic to battle against the Order of the Black Dragon and the forces of Chaos. Origins The Early Days Following the aftermath of the Fall of Dracana and the Great Dragonling Migration, Linda Flameheart is the daughter of the great enchantress who have maintained the Balance of Harmony. Linda witnessed the death of her mother as she saw her killed and murdered by the Dark Dragonling Witches. After she've escaped from her murderers with her mother staff, the Ruby Fire Stone, into the forest until she was taken care by the elders from the Ruby Fire Temple where she'll be trained like her mother. The Chosen Enchantresses of New Dracana Over the years, Linda had trained and studied the magical element of Fire with her mother's staff and has become the Fire Enchantress as she followed her mother's footsteps. After her training is complete, she was been summoned by the council for her special task that it was very important to everyone. As she was summoned, she met other chosen enchantresses: Anna Stonewing the Earth Enchantress, Wendy Riverwing the Water Enchantress; Lucy Treewing the Nature Enchantress; Diana Cloudwing the Air Enchantress; Sia Sparkletail the Electric Enchantress; and Annette Metalwing the Metal Enchantress. They were summoned for one greatest task but not a simple one as well: they were sent to the ancient land of Dracana to the restore the Pyramid of Harmony at the Ancient Ruins of Draconia. The enchantresses went travel to the ancient lands of Dracana as they're going to restore the Balance of Harmony. The Enchantresses' Quest Linda and the enchantresses have traveled to the ancient land of Dracana for three days. They've faced many monsters in their path, battling with evil highway pirates, beasts, and Dracorcs. In the ancient forest of Dracana, they heard the evil chanting from the other side and discovered the evil cult and the exiled tribe from Astrogal, the Circle of the Black Fox. They've disrupted their evil ceremony because they knew they have to stop their evil plan before they could resurrect the evil Chaotic goddess. After they disrupted the evil ceremony, Linda heard the fighting going on at the other side, not far from there, and they went to stop them until they teamed up with kukio and his companions and defeated the cult once and for all. After the cult has been eradicated, Linda and the enchantresses continue their own quest as Linda and Kukio went to their own separate ways to restore the Balance of Harmony. The Pyramid of Harmony The enchantresses have arrived the Ancient Pyramid of Harmony in the middle of the jungle where they discovered that the Pyramid has been overrun by Dark Dragonling Witches that they've kept the Pyramid off from being restored with the Balance. And eventually, Linda recognized their evil faces as well. In order to free the Pyramid, Linda and the enchantresses use their spells to distract the witches then they stepped on the ground of the Pyramid as they fought their way up to the top of the Pyramid, using their magic staff. While her fellow enchantresses are holding the Dark Dragonling Witches off, Linda made it to the top and there she faced the queen of the Dark Dragonling Witches, the one who murdered her mother many years ago. She battled her murderer with magic against magic until Linda has unlocked her Aura and her magic staff has become more powerful then activated the beam of light as she fully restored the Pyramid of Harmony and the Balance as well banishing her mother's murderer. After the Pyramid is freed and the Balance of Harmony is fully restored to its former glory, Linda and the enchantresses went to the restored city of Dracana where they'll be congratulated by the seven tribal leaders and the Order of the Heavenly Dragon as well meeting up with Kukio and his fellow companions. The land of Draconia is restored with the Balance of Harmony. But Linda and her friends begins their adventures. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Linda was suddenly disappeared from Antichthon then she found herself in the middle of the jungle in Guatemala and the she was picked up by the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the joint-operation in France, Linda is reunited with her friends and joined forces with their new allies to battle against the Monarch invaders. After the Monarchs' defeat, the enchantress are now residing the jungles of Guatemala with the Mayan temple nearby. Team Members Linda Flameheart A young leader of the group, Linda Flameheart is a strong-willed and kind enchantress who wields her mother's magical staff, the Ruby Fire Stone. She witnessed her mother's death when she was a child and vowed to restore the balance which she did it after the quest. Anna Stonewing The enchantress from the Earth Dragonling Tribe who has the ability of Earth-based magic spells such as sandstorms, confusing and blinding her massive foes so her allies can defeat them in a easy way. She wields the Garnet Earth Stone, a magical staff has the ability to control earth itself. Wendy Riverwing The enchantress from the Water Dragonling Tribe who has the elemental power of Water-based spells. She wields the Sapphire Heart Stone, a magical staff that has the ability to control water itself, creating whirlpools and tidal waves. Lucy Treewing The enchantress from the Nature Dragonling Tribe who has the Nature-based spells to restore Mother Nature and defending from polluters and luggers. She wields the Emerald Nature Stone, a magical staff that has the ability to control nature itself such as controlling vines, trees, and flowers. Diana Cloudwing The enchantress from the Air/Light Dragonling Tribe who has the powerful magic Air-based spells and flew over the sky to see the world from above while in combat she provide cover for her allies. She wields the Diamond Light Stone, a magical staff that has the ability to the air itself, creating clouds of rainstorm and snow. Sia Sparkletail The enchantress from the Electric Dragonling Tribe who can cast the spells fast with the right word, carefulness and focus. She wields the Topaz Lighting Stone, a magical staff that has the ability to control the lighting itself, creating a massive thunderstorm. Annette Metalwing The enchantress from the Metal Dragonling Tribe who was trained at the academy for Metal Enchantresses like herself. She wields the Amethyst Metal Stone, a magical staff that has the ability to the control metal itself, making her allies invulnerable for temporally time. Inspirations * The characters are very resemblance to Krystal from Star Fox video game series. But it also inspired from DrakeArts' World of Drakia. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Central American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons